Secret Admirer
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah pengagum rahasia Sungmin sejak bocah penyuka susu itu selalu berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu paman pengantar susu datang / "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai Lee Sungmin sejak enam belas tahun lalu." / KyuMin Fanfiction / Special for Joy Day! / Warning: Yaoi!


Cho Kyuhyun berusia empat tahun saat bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya. Bocah penyuka _game_ itu selalu suka saat menatap bagaimana Sungmin meminum susunya dari karton di tempat itu juga setelah mengambilnya dari pengantar susu. Ia selalu ingin menyapanya, mengajaknya bermain dan berteman tapi ia terlalu takut untuk mengawali. Jadi ia hanya akan menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk karena bangun terlalu pagi — _karena Sungmin selalu menyambut pengantar susu di gerbang rumahnya saat pagi buta_ di jendela kamarnya yang kebetulan mengarah langsung ke arah gerbang rumah Sungmin.

Ia selalu suka saat melihat bagaimana bocah penyuka susu itu menghabiskan susunya dengan patuh, mengerutkan kening saat karton di genggamannya telah habis lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ada di samping gerbang dengan bibir mungilnya yang tak berhenti menggerutu.

Lalu ia akan berlari ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak; " _Eomma_ kenapa hanya membeli satu karton susu? Minnie masih ingin lagi!"

.

.

 **-Secret Admirer-**

KyuMin Fanfiction ©2016

By KyuMin1307

 **This fic is dedication for KyuMin Day**

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Pukul sebelas siang. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kedua mata yang nyaris terkatup karena ia yang sedang mengantuk kelas berat — _Hell, ia baru tidur pukul tujuh pagi_! Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati ibunya yang sedang menjahit baju di atas sofa dengan televisi menyala di hadapannya yang tak dihiraukannya.

" _Eomma_ , Kyunnie lapar," rengeknya manja. Bocah kecil itu membawa tubuhnya untuk menempel pada ibunya yang masih tampak fokus pada pekerjaannya.

" _Eomma_ sedang sibuk sayang. Ada _sandwich_ di atas meja makan, bisa mengambilnya sendiri?" Jawab ibunya kalem. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak senang. Bocah kecil itu menarik-narik lengan ibunya meminta atensi.

"Tidak mau _sandwich_!"

Ibunya menghela napas. Mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap putranya yang sedang memberengut sebal. "Mau _delivery_?" Tawar ibunya lembut.

Kedua bola mata hitam Kyuhyun seketika berbinar antusias. Ia mengangguk-angguk senang dan berseru dengan suara kecilnya yang menggemaskan, "Mau _pizza_!"

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika permintaannya itu akan membuat dirinya berdiri dengan perasaan kacau balau di depan gerbang rumah milik si bocah kecil penyuka susu. Ibunya memintanya untuk mengantarkan sekotak _pizza_ untuk tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini — _yang kebetulan akrab dengan ibunya._

Ia menarik napas resah. Menimang untuk menekan bel atau berlari kembali ke dalam rumahnya saat beberapa detik kemudian pagar ber-cat hitam di hadapannya ini terbuka dan menampilkan si bocah penyuka susu yang tengah mengenakan coat kuningnya dan sepatu _booot_ merah sedang menatapnya kaget. Kedua bola mata hitamnya membulat dan belahan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna _peach_ itu terbuka —menampilkan sederet gigi rapi yang putih dan bersih. Ia berdehem canggung untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta selama beberapa detik sebelum menyapanya tak kalah canggung,

" _A-anyeong_!"

Kedua belah bibir _peach_ itu mengatup. Sebelum kemudian seperti _slow motion_ bagi Kyuhyun, kedua sudut bibir bocah penyuka susu itu tertarik perlahan membentuk senyuman lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik.

" _Anyeong_! Namaku Minnie!"

* * *

Mereka berteman sejak itu. Setelah memaksa ibunya untuk ikut berlangganan susu — _ibunya sempat tidak percaya ini karena sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah tipe bocah anti susu,_ setiap pagi ia akan menemani Sungmin meneguk susunya di halaman rumah Sungmin, lalu ia akan ikut bermain pasir dengannya di taman bermain yang ada di kompleks perumahan mereka. Sungmin sudah memperkenalkan satu per satu teman-teman bermainnya padanya. Ia dengan mudah menghapal mereka, ada Hyukjae —bocah yang memiliki senyum lebar mempesona, Donghae, yang selalu gemar menempeli Hyukjae kemana pun dan Ryeowook, si bocah mungil yang menurut Kyuhyun wajahnya selalu tampak ingin menangis —Kyuhyun mendapat satu lemparan sandal karena mengatakan ini dengan lugu.

Mereka akan bermain hingga siang hari, lalu ibu Sungmin akan datang menjemput mereka untuk makan dan tidur siang. Seringkali Kyuhyun akan menolak pulang ke rumahnya dan ikut Sungmin pulang bersama ke rumah Sungmin lalu tertidur di sana hingga sore hari saat ibunya datang menjemput.

Memasuki usia ke lima adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun benci. Sungmin akan masuk sekolah di usianya yang ke enam —satu tahun di atas Kyuhyun, yang membuatnya semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengannya karena Sungmin akan mulai sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk masuk ke sekolah dengan giat belajar. Bocah penyuka susu itu sudah jarang berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menunggu pengantar susu datang, ibunya yang akan keluar untuk mengambilnya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah —meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri kecewa di ambang pintu gerbang rumahnya sembari memeluk karton susunya erat.

Jadi, ia berusaha keras untuk mempelajari banyak hal yang diperlukan seseorang untuk masuk ke sekolah. Termasuk belajar membaca dan menulis. Ia mulai merengek pada ibunya untuk mengajarinya membaca dan menulis saat ibunya itu sedang lenggang, juga merengek pada ayahnya untuk membelikannya buku-buku cerita yang dapat menunjang kemampuan membacanya. Ia perlahan-lahan mulai melupakan hobi bermain _game_ -nya, membiarkan _joystick-_ nya tersimpan rapi di dalam lemari. Lalu menempeli dinding-dinding kamarnya dengan kertas huruf-huruf _hangeul_ agar ia bisa mempelajarinya sebelum tidur.

Kerja kerasnya tidak sia-sia. Ia bisa membaca dan menulis dengan lancar hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari satu bulan. Karena itu, dengan senyum percaya diri, di suatu sore ia menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

" _Eomma_ , Kyunnie mau sekolah!" Ujarnya dengan ceria. Kedua matanya berbinar saat mengutarakan keinginannya itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Ayahnya yang sedang menyesap kopinya hampir tersedak dan segera meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan untuk kemudian menatap putranya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, sayang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak tiba-tiba kok! Kyunnie sudah pernah mengatakannya pada _eomma_ , benarkan _eomma_?" Jawabnya lalu menatap ibunya meminta persetujuan.

Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kyunnie sekarang sudah pintar membaca dan menulis. Kyunnie juga sudah mulai belajar untuk makan sayuran karena kata _eomma_ Kyunnie harus makan sayur saat di sekolah," jeda beberapa detik saat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mengingat menu sarapannya akhir-akhir ini yang selalu didominasi warna hijau. "Kyunnie juga sudah berhenti meminta _eomma_ untuk menyuapi Kyunnie dan membiasakan diri makan sendiri!"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum menatap putranya yang sedang merengek lucu di hadapannya lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap surai cokelat Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Jadi?"

"Jadi—" ia menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan kedua mata yang membulat penuh permohonan. "—izinkan Kyunnie masuk sekolah!"

* * *

Diawali dengan taman kanak-kanak, Kyuhyun lalu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sungmin melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia belajar dengan giat untuk mengejar Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke jenjang sekolah menengah pertama — _ia terpaksa mengulang satu tahun di taman kanak-kanak karena usianya yang belum cukup untuk masuk sekolah dasar_ dengan mengikuti program akselerasi.

Ia berhasil mewujudkannya dengan mudah hingga akhirnya duduk di jenjang sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin itu ceria, pandai bergaul, baik, suka menolong dan bisa melakukan apa saja yang membuatnya mudah disukai banyak orang. Membuat Kyuhyun sering kali mengerutkan kening tidak suka saat seseorang mendekatinya dengan dalih ingin berteman.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau mudah sekali menerima orang lain menjadi teman mu sih?" Pekik Kyuhyun tidak suka sambil menyeruput _americano_ -nya. Ia menatap pemuda lain di hadapannya yang sedang fokus dengan setumpuk laporan acara akhir tahun sekolah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat pemuda di hadapannya ini tetap tak bergeming. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan gemas menyentil perlahan kening pemuda itu.

Sungmin sontak mengangkat wajahnya dengan bingung sembari mengusap keningnya yang memerah. "Apa sih?" Tanyanya kesal.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Kau tidak dengar aku bicara apa tadi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sedang konsentrasi dengan laporan ini. Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Ia lalu meraih gelas _ice chocolate_ miliknya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kenapa kau mudah sekali menerima seseorang menjadi temanmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap bingung. "Hah? Apa?"

"Itu pertanyaanku tadi."

"Oh," Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus dengan laporannya. "Memang kenapa? Memiliki banyak teman bukan hal yang buruk kurasa?"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menerima semuanya!" Ujarnya kesal saat mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. "Kau harus memilih mana yang benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganmu!"

Sungmin tertawa. "Tulus? Tulus seperti apa?"

"Seperti aku misalnya."

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan dua alis yang bertaut. "Kenapa kau?"

"Karena..." Kyuhyun terdiam bingung. Ia menatap Sungmin di hadapannya yang masih menatapnya intens. "Aku hanya, —yah pokoknya seperti aku! Atau Hyukjae, Donghae, atau Ryeowook. Terserah."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Dasar aneh. Ngomong-ngomong kau harus belajar memanggil mereka dengan ' _hyung_ '," Sungmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jangan hanya padaku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia menyeruput _americano_ -nya dengan nikmat lalu melirik keadaan cafe yang lenggang. Panas yang terik mungkin membuat orang-orang berpikir mengunjungi cafe di siang hari adalah hal bodoh.

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam saat sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya. Sekelebat pikiran aneh tentang menjadi kekasih Sungmin muncul selama beberapa detik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menimang sejenak hal yang sempat berkelibat di pikirannya itu. Lalu kembali menatap Sungmin _nya_ yang manis di hadapannya yang kembali terdiam fokus dengan laporannya.

 _Menembak Sungmin_? _Benarkah tidak apa_?

Ia menggeleng cepat atas pikiran bodohnya itu. Jika Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ , maka ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjadikannya kekasih, memintanya untuk menjauhi semua orang yang mendekatinya dengan dalih 'teman', mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau Sungmin _miliknya._ Miliknya yang hanya akan menjadi _miliknya_. Bukankah itu terdengar lebih baik?

Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengenal dirinya lebih dari siapapun;

 _Ia pengecut._

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, Kyuhyun yang sudah dandan rapih dengan berbalut kemeja _H &M_ biru dongker, celana _jeans_ hitam dan sepatu _nike_ putih, berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumah milik Sungmin dengan wajah super cerah. Barusan Sungmin mengiriminya _text_ tentang pergi berjalan-jalan ke _Lotte World_ karena pemuda maniak susu itu sedang suntuk luar biasa akibat proposal-proposal laporan acara akhir tahun sekolah yang luar biasa banyak itu.

Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir dua kali menyetujuinya dan memintanya menunggu selama dua puluh menit untuk ia menyiapkan diri.

Ia menekan bel rumah Sungmin sekali lagi. Yang beberapa detik kemudia pintu gerbang itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan Sungmin yang tak kalah rapihnya dengan _sweater_ merah mudanya yang manis.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. "Ayo berangkat!" Teriaknya semangat.

Perjalanan ke _lotte world_ memerlukan waktu kira-kira dua puluh lima menit menggunakan _bus._ Setelah sampai, mereka segera membeli tiket dan menunggu antrian masuk dengan tertib.

Mencoba berbagai macam wahana seperti; _Underland, Fantasy Forest, The Adventure of Sindead, Jungle Adventure, Drunken Basket_ dan banyak lagi —yang bagi Kyuhyun semuanya lebih mirip seperti wahana untuk balita.

Sungmin yang mengeluh lelah membuat Kyuhyun mengalah saat di seret ke sebuah kedai _ice cream_ yang berada di kawasan _outdoor._

Terduduk disana selama satu jam, Kyuhyun terdiam memandangi Sungmin yang masih menjilat _ice cream_ -nya. Pemuda manis itu tampak menggemaskan saat lidahnya terulur keluar untuk menjilat permukaan _ice cream_ -nya, kedua belah bibir _peach_ -nya yang tertarik tipis dan dua gigi besarnya yang menyembul keluar.

—sebentar, _menggemaskan_ atau _sexy_?

Tersadar akan hal kotor yang sempat terpikirkannya barusan membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu; ' _Dasar bodoh_! _Apa yang barusan kupikirkan_!.

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Tidak mau mencoba _Giant Loop_? _Flumeride_? _The Conquistador_? Berhenti bermain _Ice Skating_ atau mencoba wahana _Jungle Adventure_ dan _Drunken Basket_ yang bahkan selalu kita coba setiap kemari! Tidak bosan? Itu permainan anak TK!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya —yang tengah menjilat _ice cream_ -nya belepotan, Sungmin itu laki-laki 'kan? Laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun yang seharusnya sudah berhenti mencoba permainan _bayi_ seperti gondola atau _jungle adventure_ 'kan? Moodnya sudah cukup buruk karena tidak berhenti diseret kesana-kemari oleh Sungmin untuk mencoba wahana-wahana anak TK — _Hell, Kyuhyun itu namja lima belas tahun yang sudah dewasa_! Ditambah semakin buruk saat Sungmin kembali mengutarakan niatnya untuk membeli _ice cream scop_ ke-empatnya!

 _Hei, mereka ke lotte world bukan hanya untuk menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai ice cream 'kan_?

Sungmin menghentikan jilatannya pada _ice cream_ sejenak. "Tidak mau, perutku sudah cukup mual karena _Drunken Basket_ tadi, kenapa harus mencoba permainan yang menantang? _Ice Skating_ adalah pilihan terbaik untuk musim panas, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Pemuda itu beralih meneguk _cola_ -nya sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin. "Tapi bahkan kita sudah mencobanya tiga kali, _hyung_!"

" _Desperados_? _Dynamic Teater_?"

" _Hyung—_ "

" _Bumper Car_?"

"Min- _hyu—_ "

" _Boong-boong Car_?"

" _Tomb Horror_!" Kyuhyun berucap cepat sekali. Secepat angin sehingga menginstrupsi Sungmin yang hendak memotong ucapannya kembali.

Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya. " _Tomb Horror_?"

"Iya, _Tomb Horror_! Ayo mencoba itu!"

"Itu rumah _zombie_ ya? Aku tidak mau!" Sungmin segera menggeleng horor.

"Kenapa? Kau _namja_ dewasa 'kan?" Tantang Kyuhyun tak mau menyerah. Pemuda pemilik _smirk_ maut itu mengulas senyum kecilnya saat melihat Sungmin yang mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan satu tahun lebih tua dari darimu, Kyu!"

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak 'kan? Bukankah kau namja dewasa? Kenapa takut _zombie_?"

Dan Sungmin terdiam. Ingin membalas perkataan Kyuhyun tapi ia bingung akan membalas apa. Dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang mulai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Sudah, ayo! Jangan berpikir terlalu lama. Ini sudah hampir sore hari."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin untuk segera beranjak dari kedai _ice cream_ _—mengabaikan Sungmin yang terus menggerutu sebal_ menuju bangunan tingkat dua dengan aksen-aksen _zombie_ di seluruh sudut bangunannya itu.

Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa detik saja menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam sini, Sungmin tidak berhenti berteriak-teriak saat puluhan _manekin_ didandani ala-ala _Zombie_ bergerak-gerak mendekatinya seperti hendak meraih tubuh mereka berdua.

Dan apa berita baiknya?

—seusai rencana, Sungmin yang ketakutan setengah mati akan menghilangkan sejenak gengsinya. Secara reflek, ia tidak berhenti berteriak dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun saat salah satu tangan dari _manekin_ tadi berhasil menyentuhnya diiringi dengan suara-suara menakutkan. Sungmin yang panik tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mendekap erat lengan pemuda itu —yang tentu saja dengan baik dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun dengan balik mendekap erat tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. Mendekap erat tubuh _gembul_ di pelukannya ini lalu sesekali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin _—sok menenangkan._

Keluar dari wahana pun sesuai prediksi, Sungmin tidak berhenti mengomelinya habis-habisan dan hampir saja hendak melemparnya dengan bando telinga kelinci yang tengah dikenakannya kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera meminta maaf dan menyogoknya dengan iming-iming tiga karton susu vanila kesukaannya ditambah satu ikat _cotton candy._

* * *

Saat sekolah menengah atas, Kyuhyun pernah berjanji pada Sungmin untuk mengajaknya ke _Teather Nanta_ di _Myeongdong_ _—Sungmin adalah penggemar Nanta Teather kelas bera_ _t_. Pemuda manis itu tidak berhenti mengungkapkan kekagumannya sepanjang pertunjukan. Membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum senang.

Dan seakan menjadi hal wajib, setiap penghujung bulan, Kyuhyun akan mengajak pemuda manis itu menonton _Nanta Teather._ Mencoba menonton pertunjukan di tempat lain selain di _Myeongdong_ seperti di _Hongdae_ dan _Chungjeongno_ _—_ Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajaknya ke gedung teater di Jeju karena itu terlalu jauh!

Kyuhyun pernah bertanya pada Sungmin saat mereka sedang menikmati pertunjukan di _Hongdae_ kenapa pemuda manis itu menyukai pertunjukan panggung seperti teater atau _musical._ Dengan lugu Sungmin menjawab;

"Haruskah kujawab?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Karena sepertinya aku hanya akan tahu apa itu cinta hanya dengan menonton pertunjukan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun sontak terdiam. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Dan sialnya Sungmin tidak mengetahui arti tatapan itu.

* * *

Menginjak usia semakin dewasa, dua puluh tahun, Kyuhyun sudah lulus dengan predikat lulusan terbaik _KAIST_ di tahun angkatannya. Ia dengan mudah masuk ke salah satu perusahaan teknologi terbesar di Korea. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu memilih untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan bidang IT mengikuti keahliannya dibidang desain.

Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka masih sering kali menghabiskan waktu berdua, pulang-pergi bersama —kebetulan tempat kerja mereka cukup dekat, menonton film bersama dan makan siang bersama.

Dan tetap masih sama, _masih tanpa status_.

Jadi, berbekal dengan nasihat-nasihat dari _hyung-hyung_ nya tentang Sungmin yang harus segera ia _ikat_ sebelum terikat dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun dengan gugup luar biasa mengirim _text_ pada Sungmin untuk menunggunya di _Banpo bridge_. Ia berencana mengatakannya pada Sungmin di sana.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mematut refleksinya di kaca jendela kantornya. Memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya sebelum kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya.

.

Sungmin berdiri disana. Tepat mengarah pada pemandangan atraksi air mancur menakjubkan yang keluar dari _Banpo bridge_ , mengenakan mantel musim dinginnya yang berwarna _navy._ Kyuhyun dengan gugup luar biasa, berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Menepuk perlahan pundaknya yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget.

"Haish, Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku!" Gerutu Sungmin sebal.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tak bersalah. Mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi setelah duduk dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Wah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu _hyung_ kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengajakku keluar begini tanpa ala _—"_

 _"Saranghae."_

Sungmin melongo. "Hah?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas gugup. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, mencintai Lee Sungmin sejak enam belas tahun lalu."

Sungmin terperangah. Kedua belah bibir _peach_ -nya menganga dan kedua matanya mengerjap bingung.

Terjebak dalam diam selama beberapa menit, Kyuhyun menarik-narik lengan Sungmin meminta atensi. " _Hyung_ ,"

Sungmin terbatuk beberapa kali untuk memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka sebelum kembali membuka suaranya, "Apa?"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Sungmin terdiam. Membuat Kyuhyun jadi semakin was-was.

 _Apa dia ditolak_?

" _Hyu—"_

 _"Nado saranghae._ "

Sekarang ganti Kyuhyun yang sekaranf terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti orang bodoh. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Hei,"

"Serius _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tentu saja. Apa aku terlihat main-main?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bukankah kau tidak percaya apa itu cinta?" Suara Kyuhyun melirih di akhir kalimat.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya Tuhan, aku masih SMA saat mengatakan itu. Sekarang aku tidak lagi naif dan menganggap mencintai seseorang adalah hal bodoh." Sungmin lalu mengukir senyum manisnya. Sangat manis hingga Kyuhyun terperangah selama beberapa saat. "Kupikir-pikir lagi jatuh cinta sepertinya bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Dan sialnya kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan teman masa kecilku?"

"Bukankah itu lebih cocok dinamakan dengan _keberuntungan_ daripada hal yang _sial_? Hei, _hyung,_ kau tidak akan bisa menemukan _namja_ selain aku yang begitu mengerti tentangmu lho, _M_ _aniak Susu_."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Baiklah _Secret Admirer._ Kau memang yang paling mengerti tentangku. Kau senang?"

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya. " _Secret Admirer_?"

"Iya, _Secret Admirer._ Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau yang selalu memandangiku dari jendela kamar setiap aku menunggu paman penggantar susu dulu?"

Kyuhyun terperangah _—entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya malam ini._ "K-kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Sungmin mengetuk kening Kyuhyun main-main. "Kau pikir berapa jarak jendela kamarmu dari pintu gerbangku? Seharusnya kau menutup gorden kamarmu kalau sedang mengintip. Jangan membukanya lebar-lebar! Kepalamu yang menyembul terlihat begitu jelas." Jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum kecil.

" _—_ Jadi," Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya, " _—_ jadi, menikah?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar penuh harap disertai pandangan memelas.

Sungmin mengerjap kaget. "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Tidak terburu-buru _hyung_ , kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama. Aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang menjamin. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Tapi Kyu,"

Kyuhyun menatap kedua _foxy_ Sungmin dalam. Telapak tangannya bergerak mencari milik Sungmin lalu menautkan keduanya erat. "Percaya padaku, _hyung_ ,"

Sungmin menghela napas. Berdoa dalam hati agar pilihan yang akan ia ambil kali ini tidak salah.

"Baik! Ayo menikah!"

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I miss you all T^T

No edit, jadi maaf kalo ada typo.

 **Happy KyuMin Day all**! Maaf kalo telat hehe


End file.
